


Narry Smut

by multifandom_fics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Homosexuality, Hotel Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Narry fluff, Narry smut, Niall Horan/Harry Styles - Freeform, Oral Sex, Party, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Niall, harry/niall, narry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fics/pseuds/multifandom_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, this is just an excuse for narry smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narry Smut

It would be a mutual agreement to say that I have had a little too much to drink tonight. Not too much in the sense that I can't control my actions, but just enough to forget all my problems. Enough for the time being.  
There weren't many people left at the party now. Some were still knocking back shots and others were rushing off to their hotel rooms littering items of clothing in their trail.  
The room went strangely silent for a millisecond only to be disturbed by the loud chuckle escaping a blonde man's mouth. I evaluated him, his blue eyes glowing azure despite the copious amount of alcohol in his system. His hair is wild and messy. I caught eye contact with the blonde boy, but i didn't look away and neither did he. My eyes started drifting from his face "Harry?"  
I turned around to see Louis swinging round from the main door "What?"  
"Do you want a lift home?"  
"Nah, I bought a room for tonight."  
"Alright. Well I'm off mate," Louis said, raising his eyebrows and gesturing towards the girl standing near the exit. I'll see you later!"  
I nod my head in response and stroll over to the bar. "Another shot please" I threw a couple coins onto the desk and he handed me the small glass. I inhale the strong scent and knock it back, then sliding the glass back into his hand. "Thanks"  
I walk out towards the lift. Towards the lonely blonde boy. I stop. What am i doing? I can't approach him. Then I remember his wide smile, his laugh, and a sudden wave of confidence found its way into my system and I found myself behind him as I brush my lips over his ear.  
The blonde goes rigid and i can tell, he hasn't done it before. I trail my fingers down his neck and he shivers. I start kissing along his soft jawline moving gradually down to his neck. I suck hard leaving my mark as he groans in unknown pleasure.  
The lift arrives on our floor with a small 'ting'. He spins on the spot and grabs me by my collar pulling me into the empty space. I look into his eyes, deep blue now, filled with lust. Glazed with need.  
He slams me up against the wall and his lips land on mine, hard. He nibbles on my bottom lip asking for entrance and i willingly open my mouth feeling his tongue slide in to find mine. I put my hands through his hair and stick my tongue as far in as i can and he follows suit.  
I suddenly pull away, remembering and he looks at me with big eyes. I smirk leaning over to press the button for level 5.  
The lift jolts up and it takes half a second before he is on top of me again. Smashing our lips together and pulling each others hair. I could feel his bulge against mine and i smirked against his lips.  
The lift doors open and i guide him to my door not ever parting our lips. I jiggle the key and fling the door open, guiding him over to the bed.  
We fall onto the sheets still kissing and i trail my hands underneath his top, lifting it over his head. I start at his belt and pull it out from his bulging trousers. I slide his trousers off in one motion and he groans as I palm his member through his black boxers. I can feel it harden under my touch as I continued to tease him.  
"Why are you still dressed?" the blonde managed to gasp in between breaths.  
I look down and laugh, he was right. I'm still fully dressed. He took no time to strip me down to my boxers.  
I decided to take control and roll so I was on top. I start kissing down his bare chest, tracing the outline of his abdomen muscles. I continue on my downward path as the blonde groaned in pleasure.  
Kissing and sucking along his boxer line I slipping my tongue underneath, teasing him. I clamp the waistband with my teeth and pull them down, releasing his already hard cock. It was seeping with cum. I wanted him, but i knew i could wait. I like to play with my food before i eat it.  
I slowly thumb his slit hearing him hiss at me "Harry don't tease me". I smirk knowing that I can do things to him that he can't control. I grab his length in my hand and start pumping fast. "Shit" faster "shiiit" and then i stop and unclasp my hand. "Harryy" he whined like a toddler, the blonde definitely didnt like to be kept waiting.  
I could feel myself getting harder, straining against my pants. I needed him. Now. I widened Niall's legs and got straight to work. I took him all in my mouth. Hot and pulsing i sucked him like a lollipop. He groaned and panted as I swirled my tongue around his head and over his tip. I reached his base and scraped my teeth along the underside of his dick causing him to buck his hips. I deep throated him and i could tell he was close "come for me Niall" I cupped his balls and massaged them whilst bobbing my head up and down licking and sucking all over until i felt his dick throb massively as he released into my mouth like a white jet. I swallowed and pulled away licking my lips.  
He met my eyes and i smirked "you like that baby?" i teased, crawling back on top of him.  
Our lips collided once again, my lips against his, his naked body grinding against mine. He was hard again, already. Time to put it to use, i thought.  
I whispered instructions in his ear and i could feel him grinning. We changed positions so i was underneath. He grinded his body down mine and slowly removed my Calvin Klein's to reveal my throbbing dick standing upright. He wasn't supposed to but he took me in his mouth and started sucking me off. "Niaaall" i groaned. I grabbed his hair and started pounding my cock down his throat "Niall im going to-" and i came down his throat whilst shouting his name. He looked up at me between my legs and he grinned "I couldn't not do that"  
I frowned at him. That wasn't part of the deal. But then i realised i needed him too much to stay angry. Damn that stupid Irishman.  
I bent over on all fours and widened my legs as far as I could. He leaned over and kissed me "this might hurt a little." he pushed his first digit in, then the second. He gave me a second to adjust before he started scissoring inside me. It was burning and i whimpered quietly "babe we dont have to do this, do you want me to stop"  
"No, dont stop. Just fuck me"  
He continued to scissor and added another digit to earn a loud groan. I suddenly felt empty as he pulled them out with a loud pop.  
Niall ripped open the lube and doused his cock. I braced myself as he aligned himself to my entrance. I suddenly felt him slam into me and I screamed. He barely waited five seconds before pulling out and and slamming in again. He gained a pattern and i met his thrusts "faster, harder!" i yelled as the feeling in my core began to build up. My ass was burning but it felt so good, i continued to meet his thrusts as they began to hit my sensitive spot each time.  
Again. Again. Again. "N-niall im almost there"  
"wait for me"  
I tried to hold on but it hit me like a wall as pure ecstasy flooded through my body as i climaxed tipping Niall over the edge. We both screamed and i continued to meet his thrusts right through our high.  
He collapsed on top of me in a panting, sweaty mess. His hair was askew and even more messy than normal. I rolled over and kissed him passionately. "that was amazing"  
"yeah?" Niall teased  
"definitely in my top 3" i replied, a massive grin spreading across my face  
"good to know styles, good to know" he winked  
I pulled the duvet out from underneath us and i didn't need to tell him to jump in. We lay underneath the covers, cuddling as my mind was racing with thoughts and possibilities. I hope this can be more than a one night stand, I thought just before drifting into a blissful, uninterrupted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first ever smut, hoping it was okay-ish for my first attempt!  
> I apologise for the large number of grammatical errors that I have probably made...  
> However, if you like it then make sure to leave kudos and other positive feedback and i may get around to writing some more ;)


End file.
